Lealtad
by Aokimari
Summary: Tenía 79 años cuando vio caer a un rey. Tenía 79 años cuando vio nacer a su Rey.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo presente pertenece a la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Esta historia sigue la cronología del libro, no de la película, por lo que es Thorin, no Balin, el miembro de más edad de la Compañía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lealtad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había nacido la primera vez que su pueblo sintió el miedo. Llevaban dos años vagando por la Tierra Media cuando nació en medio de la desolación, la tristeza y la humillación. Su hermano, nueve años mayor que él recordaba vagamente el calor y los gritos, ni una sola imagen de ese día le venía a la mente, pero nunca volvió a nacerle un solo cabello negro.

Creció oyendo las historias de su ciudad, viendo como el joven príncipe destronado se reponía a la desolación de su familia y a sus tiernos 24 años cargaba el destino de todo su pueblo, viendo como dejaba de ser un enano cualquiera y se convertía en _Él_. De _Él_ aprendió a esforzarse, a luchar, a valorar la dignidad por encima de todo.

Nobleza, orgullo y vergüenza.

Un enano nunca se corta la barba, le dijo su padre. Se lo repitió una y otra vez. Pero los enanos a su alrededor se afeitaban. Se cortaban las barbas hasta conseguir el aspecto de un niño humillado, gacha la cabeza ante la afrenta recibida. Perdidos. Descorazonados. Vejados. Él día en que _Él_ se la comenzó a recortar, negándose a dejarla crecer, se sintió confuso. Él no había visto ni Erebor ni su caída, no había visto la deshonra de su pueblo, y no lo entendió. ¿No habían peleado por protegerla? Rendirse era la verdadera deshonra. Decidió no cortársela. Él no había perdido su ciudad. Él estaría allí el día en que la recuperasen.

Trabajó para devolverle la riqueza a su pueblo. Entrenó para protegerlo allá donde fueran.

Y, cuando el Rey Thrór, con su muerte, los convocó a luchar Khazad-dûm, lo siguieron. Todos los enanos, dispuestos a recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo.

Tenía solo 79 años, la primera vez que vio caer a un rey.

Y entonces oyó su grito, sintió su fuerza. En medio del valle de Azanulbizar, resistiendo a pesar de las heridas, levantándose una y otra vez, sin espada ni escudo. Luchó con las manos desnudas, cubriéndose la piel de sangre enemiga. Con la voz desgarrada y un trozo de roble seco como única defensa, fue _Él_ quien los alentó a seguir, a pelear ignorando el cansancio y el miedo y las muertes.

_Venga cada afrenta sufrida en el orco que se ponga al alcance de tu brazo. Llora a tu pueblo. Llora a tu familia. Llora a tus amigos. No importa si no han muerto. Véngalos como si lo hubieran hecho. _

_Él_ se irguió cuando nadie lo hacía. Los llamó hermanos y los guio a la victoria. Todavía recuerda haber mirado a su hermano un segundo, solo para comprobar que seguía en pie, y ver en sus ojos la misma mirada de admiración, el nacimiento de la misma lealtad en el fondo de su alma.

Tenía solo 79 años, la primera vez que vio nacer a su Rey.

Muchos cayeron aquel día. Su pueblo se vio menguado. Dio gracias por sobrevivir, por ver a su hermano sentado entre cadáveres y miembros amputados, llorando agotado, pero con la vida latiendo con fuerza en su interior.

Y dio gracias cuando lo vio, cuando lo sintió caminar a su alrededor, consolando a los supervivientes, atendiendo a los heridos.

Cuando su palma golpeó su hombro, decidió que lo seguiría hasta el día en que Mahal decidiese que había llegado el final de los tiempos y el Sol y la Luna se apagasen para siempre.

Se convirtió en su compañero, en su amigo, en su confidente. Bebieron juntos, fumaron juntos y lucharon juntos.

Cruzó a su lado medio mundo y entró en la Montaña Solitaria siguiendo sus pasos. Contempló la magnificencia de la ciudad de sus antepasados, escuchó las voces de su pueblo. Y cuando estuvieron a punto de arder, decidieron hacerlo juntos. Y él no lo dudó.

Se enfrentaron a Smaug hombro con hombro. Ardieron las ropas y la carne hasta que lo vieron caer a lo lejos.

Tuvieron esperanzas.

Y entonces, se separaron durante la guerra. Los trasgos se interpusieron entre ellos, lo apartaron de su vista y la lealtad se rompió.

Cuando Beorn apareció con él, con su respiración rota, Dwalin sintió en sus venas la traición. Recogió los cuerpos de sus sobrinos y los llevó a su lado, dejándole acunarlos contra su pecho como cuando eran niños. Observó en sus ojos el avance de la muerte, la desolación al acariciar sus rostros sin vida.

Hasta que Mahal decidiese apagar el Sol y la Luna, había prometido. Pero las promesas habían desaparecido y solo uno de los dos cruzaría las puertas aquella fatídica noche en la que los enanos volvían al Este.

Los años pasaron y nuevas vidas fueron naciendo, nuevas esperanzas llegadas de toda la Tierra Media. Un nuevo rey se sentaba en el trono, unía a los enanos y luchaba por recuperar poco a poco la grandeza arrebatada, construyendola sobre la esperanza que había traído la leyenda.

Y ahora es viejo y se siente cansado mientras pasea por sus pasillos y sus cúpulas y mientras observa Orcrist descansando yerta sobre su sepulcro cerrado.

Ha vivido demasiadas batallas. Tiene 320 años y, a los pocos a los que un día llamó amigos, Mahal ya los ha reclamado. No queda ya nadie a quien prestar lealtad. No queda nada excepto aquellos que habitan los recuerdos y que lo esperan brindando en los grandes salones de piedra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esto iba a ser... no sé lo que iba a ser. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre Dwalin y he aquí el resultado, un breve one-shot sobre la lealtad entre estos dos enanos. Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica, tanto positiva como negativa ;)


End file.
